hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Royo
Sebastian Royo was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 20th place. Personality Sebastian's biggest mistake was that, instead of the other contestants who were naturally funny, he was trying way too hard to be so. He was annoying his teammates, being cartoonish at the wrong time, and not really taking the competition seriously. That was his downfall, and the reason why he was the first eliminated. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, Ramsay surprisingly told them to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. However, they arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. When he introduced himself at the microphone, Sebastian revealed he was from Mexico, and jokingly said that he could get past Ramsay if he succeeded to get past immigration. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Sebastian was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Nedra. On his way to the counter, he went hiding backstage, and Ramsay asked him where he was going, which he answered he was trying to avoid. On Nedra's turn, he got on his knees when she asked for a prayer. After, he presented his shrimp and salmon corn dogs, and when Ramsay asked him where were the shrimps, he answered that they were inside like a sausage. Ramsay asked Nedra to taste his dish, but she spat it out, and Ramsay told him that him trying to hide before coming down was the best thing he did. He lost the round to Nedra. The blue team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished with an eight-hour school bus ride from Las Vegas to Hell's Kitchen, in the desert, without air conditioning. During the punishment, Sebastian annoyed all his teammates by talking during the entire ride. The next day, during prep, the men were really focused and working as a team. During dinner service, Sebastian was on the appetizer station with Jon. On the first ticket, he declared he knew how to cook risotto, but never really focused on cooking Italian food as he was Mexican and liking his food spicy. When he was ready with his first attempt, he pointed at Zach saying he could bring his scallops to the pass. Zach did, and he followed with his risotto seconds later. However, his risotto was undercooked, and Ramsay asked the whole team to taste it. He started over, and on his second attempt, when he was ready to bring it, he communicated with Zach so the latter could bring his scallops at the same time. It was finally accepted, and on the next ticket, he said he needed 60 seconds on his appetizers, and when he was ready, he brought his capellini to the pass, along with Zach and his scallops. However, Ramsay rejected his capellini for being too spicy and disgusting, while telling the men to taste it, much to Zach's dismay. Then, Ramsay urged him to get it together, and responded to Michael's little pep talk by calling him "Mikey Wikey". He acknowledged that he messed up a few times, but was getting along with the group and trying to make the environment a little bit looser. Then, he tried to communicate with Zach by calling him Zacky, but Zach did not answer, and on his second attempt, he called him "Zacky Wacky". However, Ramsay heard him, called him down, asked him if it was a joke, which he answered it was not, before being the first person from the blue team to be kicked out of the kitchen. Then, he came back in the kitchen holding clean pans and trying to get back on his station. However, Dan asked him what he was doing, and Ramsay kicked him out of the kitchen for the second time in a row. Later, while Ramsay was berating Michael and Barret, he came back in the kitchen requesting to return to his station. Then, Ramsay called him down, told him that he was making him look stupid, and kicked him out for the third time, along with Michael and Barret. Ramsay concluded by threatening him with on-the-spot elimination if he would come down one more time. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Sebastian was considered by Jeremy and Michael, and he responded to the latter that he liked to have a good time. After, Dan recalled that he came back in the kitchen three times, which he responded that he only came back twice, before Zach confirmed he came back three times. He was pissed as all of his teammates fucked up, and that he was trying to send good food, before considering Jeremy for being one of the weakest on the team. Sebastian was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Jeremy being the first. During his plea, he acknowledged that his attitude was the thing he had to work on the most, and said that he would have to correct that. However, he was eliminated because of his comical attitude, he was not taking the competition seriously, and Ramsay was not accepting comedians in his kitchen. Ramsay's comment: "Sebastian tried to be funny, but it was his cooking that was the joke." Nomination history Trivia *He is the first Mexican contestant of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the third contestant to get eliminated on opening night as the second nominee for elimination, following Tiffany (Season 3) and Dominic (Season 4). *Of all the contestants that were eliminated on the opening night, he is the only one that the reason for his elimination was his behavior instead of his cooking skills. *At 20th place, he is the first of the two lowest ranked contestants in the show's history, the other being Gaurav (Season 12). *Many people believe that Jeremy should have been eliminated on opening night over him. *After his appearance on the show, he worked at Mulberry St Cantina. Quotes *"If I make it past immigration, I think I can make it past Chef Ramsay!" *"Ok, Mikey Wikey!" *"ZACKY WACKY!" *"Chef, can I please come back, Chef?" *(After being eliminated) "Right now I'm disappointed with myself. I came here thinking that the challenge was gonna be to beat the other chefs and win Hell's Kitchen, and I found the way to defeat myself. Hell's Kitchen, man, it's no joke." Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:New Yorkers Category:20th Place